Man-Thing Vs Swamp Thing
by King E.16
Summary: the battle is set! Man-Thing the protector of the Nexux of realities, former chemist Ted Sallis, Versus Swamp Thing protector of the new earth, former botanist Alec Holland. in this fight we compare these abilities, and then we put into battle!


**Man-Thing Vs. Swamp Thing**

**Man-Thing: **

Young biochemist **Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis**, a native of Omaha, Nebraska, was working in the Everglades as part of Dr. Wilma Calvin's Project: Gladiator team. The group is attempting to recreate the "Super-Soldier Serum" that had created Captain America. Sallis at one point treated and worked alongside Dr. Curt Connors shortly after Connors' arm was amputated, driving the research that would eventually transform Connors into the Spider-Man foe the Lizard.

Though warned that the technological terrorist group Advanced Idea Mechanics has been operating in the area, Sallis breaches security by bringing with him his lover, Ellen Brandt. He destroys his notes to his formula, which he has memorized. Later, he is ambushed and learns Brandt has betrayed him. Fleeing with the only sample of his serum, he injects himself with it in hopes of saving himself. However, he crashes his car into the swamp where chemical and, later explained, magical forces instantly transform him into a slow-moving plant-matter creature with large, solid red eyes, Unable to speak, and with dim memories, he attacks the ambushers and Brandt, burning and scarring part of her face with an acid he now secretes in the presence of violent emotions. The Man-Thing then wanders away into the swamp.

The Man-Thing encounters the sorceress Jennifer Kale, with whom he briefly shared a psychic link and who knew his true identity is later established that the swamp had mystical properties as the Nexus of All Realities. Through an interdimencionl portal, he meets Howard the Duck, who becomes stranded in this reality. Man-Thing became the guardian of the nexus, and found him facing demons, ghosts, and time-traveling warriors, while continuing to encounter such non-supernatural antagonists as rapacious land developers, fascist vigilantes, and common criminals.

**Powers: **

**Super Human strength: **Able to lift at least 2000 pounds but has fought foes as powerful as the Hulk so at times his strength may be able to increase past this.

**Immortality:** Man-Thing is able to regenerate itself by drawing material from the swamp it dwells in, and is virtually immortal. Its porous form is resistant to most physical attacks because it's not entirely solid; a fist or a bullet will usually pass right through it. He is also able to pass through many fences by oozing through the gaps in the chains.

**Empathy/Acidic Secretion:** As the Man-Thing, Ted's "brain" is no longer centrally located as when he was human: mutated analogs of his brain cells are unevenly distributed throughout the volume of his head and torso. Inhuman in its functions, his "brain" is incapable of reason, thought, or long-term memory. The Man-Thing does have a sensory apparatus, the location and nature of which is unknown, which is able to empathically sense the emotions of other organisms. Unless stimulated by external emotion, the Man-Thing remains inert. Sensing emotion, he will seek out its source, his pace determined by the intensity of the emotion. Mild emotions provoke "curiosity," causing him to draw near and "observe." Violent emotion will provoke him to seek out the source and attack it. He does not possess emotions himself. Violent emotions in others cause him some form of extreme discomfort, which produces a physical reaction on the surface of his body. In response to emotional provocation, his body produces fuming sulfuric acid which can cause severe burns when in contact with the flesh of emoting beings. When the being ceases to radiate emotion, the Man-Thing's body ceases production of acid, and secretes a mild, soapy mucus that tends to neutralize the acid. The Man-Thing will only attack a being that emotionally provokes him.

**Swamp Thing:**

In a secret facility located in the Louisiana swamplands, scientist Alec Holland and his wife Linda invented a Bio-Restorative Formula that would solve any nations' food shortage problems. Ferrett and Bruno - thugs working for Nathan Ellery - barged into Alec's lab, knocked him out, and planted a bomb in the facility. Alec woke up just as the bomb exploded, and in flames, he ran into the swamp. His body had been drenched in the bio-restorative formula, and this affected the swamp's plant life, imbuing it with Alec's consciousness and memories. The newly conscious plant life formed a semblance of a human form and rose up from the bog as the Swamp Thing, the latest in a long line of Earth elementals created when The Green was in need of protection.

The Swamp Thing originally thought that he had been Alec Holland, transformed by the freak accident into a monster. He sought to regain his human body, but often met opposition in the form of Anton Arcane, and his ever growing legion of Un-Men.

**Powers:**

**Superhuman Strength**: The Swamp Thing's strength level is directly tied to his connection to the Earth. Occupying his most commonly used body, the Swamp Thing is capable of lifting volumes of mass many times greater than his own body weight. With additional power supplied to him by The Green, his ultimate strength level is nearly incalculable, dependent entirely on The Green's health.

**Elemental Control**: The Swamp Thing has complete mastery over all forms of plant life and can command vegetative matter to do his bidding. Through this power, he is in constant communication with the very essence of the Earth, and serves as the Plant Elemental for the entire planet.

**Immortality**: Theoretically so long as there is some vestige of plant life in the universe, the Swamp Thing will always have a vehicle through which to house his consciousness, rendering him effectively immortal.

**Resurrection**: The Swamp Thing houses his conscious mind inside of a humanoid body made up of compacted flora and vegetable material. At will, he can abandon this form and take up residence inside of another shell, grown from any plant life in any location. Even if the body he is currently occupying is destroyed, Alec's mind lives on in The Green, and will reconstitute a newly grown body. The Swamp Thing operated for several years before he even became aware of this ability. Eventually, it was the occultist John Constantine who revealed Swamp Thing's elemental nature to him, and instructed him in reconstituting his body.

**Chlorokinesis**: The ability to commune with plant life and to control its growth and form. He can summon forth vines to entangle or snare, and so on. He has threatened on more than one occasion to cause the microscopic flora within his enemy's bodies to grow out and kill them from the inside.

**Self-Sustenance**: The ability to nourish oneself, typically via an external energy source. In Swamp Thing's case, likely through a form of photosynthesis and composting.

**X factors:**

**Intelligence:**

ST: 70/MT: 10

Swamp thing is immensely superior to this Marvel counterpart on intellect because he got the mind of Alec Holland, while Man-Thing completely uses brute force and instinct.

**Strength: **

ST: 100/MT: 90

Both of them are lumbering brutes, but Swamp Thing uses this connection to the earth and thanks to the power of the green, this strength level is superior to the Man-Thing, but both have something in common, if there is vegetation (and swamp moisture in Man-Thing's case) they will have infinite vitality

**Durability:**

Even

Both are capable of oozing past, Swamp Thing _can _die, but he is immediately put this consciousness into another vegetal body, Man-Thing can receive multiple shots, punches and energy blasts and will keep coming, also this ability to regenerate is similar (not identical he can't create another bodies) to swamp thing.

**Brutality:**

ST: 70/ MT: 80

Man-Thing is capable of killing, but that is only happening when someone attacks at him emotionally. Swamp Thing can kill. But because he has still human in mind he will not do it, unless someone pushes him that far.

**Battle:**

[Due to the fact that both are "immortals" the one who takes down more times the opponent, wins, Man-Thing and Swamp Thing "lives" are 10]

Swamp Thing walks this home, but then notices a circular portal, "what…can be…that?" he wonders. He decides to enter. To this shock when he does is revealed that he entered another swamp! But unlike the one of this earth, this moment was night, and before he there were two beings: A human female (Jenifer Kale) and…what appears to be an elemental (Man-Thing) the woman backs off and begins to talk to the slime dweller: "he is similar to you, maybe Thog created him so he can beat you!" the green servant hears this: "who is this…"Thog" you are talking about? I…serve the parliament of trees" the woman in armor points at him: "I created that portal to seek Thog the nether-spawn, we are finally strong enough to take him down, but instead we got you…so that minds you serve him!" the Man-Thing senses her anger…and is towards the elemental before him! He slowly shambles towards Swamp Thing.

3…2…1

**Battle!**

The Man-Thing claws Swamp Thing's face and chest, but the elemental create vegetal appendages and begin to rip Manny's arms. But he quickly regenerates them after walking close to the water of the swamp, Swamp Thing punches him, but Man-Thing senses this fear for a second, and burns this head. (MT 10. ST-9) Jenifer Kale sees this and believes is over, for her shock swamp thing rushes into man thing and throws this head away, "I want answers…who are-" before the elemental can ask, Man-Thing rips him in half. (MT 9. ST 9) "what kind…of elemental are you?!" the Man-Thing can't answer, as he is about to claw Swamp Thing, this enemy stops him, as he rips Manny's hand again and with it he throws it into Kale's face, Man-Thing seeing this begins to awkwardly run into swamp thing, and both fall into the swamp fen waters.

Both swamp monsters fight underwater, swamp thing rips one of the man-thing's eyes, while he is clawing this face, both resurface, both stare each other, and while they do that they slowly regenerate. The elemental sees that fighting in the water will be useless, so he moves to dry land, man-thing does the same, as he grabs a tree, smacking it into swamp thing's body. (MT 9. ST 8) after forming another body for himself. Swamp thing speaks: "why do we…fight? I don't sense you as a green servant, but your friend…over there told me they were trying to summon…a demon, and…you can't speak. Can we resolve this…like civilized…individuals?"

Man-Thing is not that anymore, so he begins to throw rocks at this new challenger, "so…you choose to continue? Very well…I will find a way…to stop you" than vegetal tendrils from the underground tear Man-Thing apart. (MT 8. ST 8) but miraculously the vegetal parts of this fallen foe begin to reform; swamp thing sees Jenifer with a ball of light in this palm. Then Swamp Thing explodes. While Man-Thing walks over the remains (MT 8. ST 7) "is over?" she asks. But her wish is not accomplish as the servant of the green reforms too. "You use powerful spells, but…not eno-"Man Thing, punches this enemy, watching the useless battle Jenifer tries to emotionally connects him to throw Swamp Thing to the portal. Man-Thing is very busy to sense this because he is already taking the upper hand in brutalizing the elemental. But swamp thing creates wood spikes that tear this enemy apart (MT 7. ST 7) Then Jenifer levitates Swamp Thing into the portal and closes it. Then the slime dweller reforms. "That…was a hard creature to kill" Man-Thing begins to enter the fen waters to rest. While in new earth Swamp Thing awakes in this tree house, wondering if that was even a dream.


End file.
